Two Hearts for One Love
by Out of my mind
Summary: Remus and Sirius have fallen for a girl, and she's fallen for both of them, she doesn't know what to do! Christy Williams HAS to make a choice. (Rating for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her, Him, Her

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing!

A/n: I'm no poet! Okay, you can't hold my poetry against me! You know, if I spent this much time doing my homework as I do writing stories, I would have an 'A' in every class.

* * *

Here I was sitting by the lake, writing my poetry, when I realized no one was out her except for me and...her. Christy. She was so beautiful. But what was I kidding? She wouldn't be interested in me! I mean I'm just plain old Remus Lupin. I went back to writing my poetry.

**C**hristy can't you see I'm

**H**astily in love with you?

**R**eally, I know I'm reserved, and silent but

**I** really love you!

**S**o, when will I confess my love for you?

**T**ime will tell, but until then

**Y**ou live oblivious to my love.

I looked up at Christy, she was looking back, she waved at me, and I waved back quickly before I went on to reading a book. But my thoughts were somewhere else.

She waved at me! I can't believe it. I sat and thought about it for a while. When I looked down, I realized that I had my book upside down. I turned it the right way and hoped she didn't spot it. Just then Sirius came up.

"Hey Remus, watcha doing?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just reading."

"Cool, what are you reading?"

"A Muggle book, Huckleberry Finn." Remus said, showing him his book.

"Ok...I know nothing about it."

"Didn't think you would."

"Don't be mean!" Sirius said hitting him.

"Let's go inside, I'm hungry!"

"You've read my mind." Sirius said. "Race ya to the castle!"

"Okay!"

They raced all the way there, surprisingly Remus won.

**Christy's POV**

There he is, Christy thought. I wish to talk to him so badly. But he seems so absorbed in his writing, it would be rude to interrupt I just decided to continue with playing in the water, occasionally looking up at him, it was just us two, no one else.

The next time I looked up, he was looking at I _me_ /I , I was so shocked, wondering what to do next, suddenly I waved, when I realized what I was doing I put my hand down and smiled at him. He gave me a quick wave and went on to reading. He doesn't like me, I'm just Christy Williams. Ordinary girl.

He wasn't the only one I liked though, she thought again. She liked his best friend, Sirius Black. It was like she had two hearts, one for Remus, and one for Sirius.

She looked up again and saw Remus reading, though strangely his book was upside down, she laughed to herself about it. I saw Sirius and Remus talking then racing to the castle, Remus won.

I looked at my watched and was shocked to see the time. I had been out here longer than I thought. Staring at Remus was time-consuming, I ran up to the castle myself.

When I got there Remus and Sirius had found a spot at the far end of the table with their friends peter and James. She sat down at the opposite end of the table and just sat watching them.

**Sirius's POV**

I watched her from the other side of the table, the guys had to call me back at least 5 times. But I always did this so they didn't question it. They figured I had a new "project." I have never had a real girlfriend, I always had hoped that Christy would be my first.

I remembered the first time I saw her. It was on the train, first year. She looked so beautiful with the light bouncing off her radiant, blond-brunette hair. Her hair was very weird indeed. It looked like she had two hair colors. She didn't dye it. I didn't look like it at least. But if was enough to catch any guys eyes.

Speaking of eyes. She had hazel eyes, just the right size too. I loved her eyes.

Her shape was prefect, well from what I've seen of it.

She flipped her hair. It was like my heart had stopped.

She probably wouldn't want to go out with me. I mean, everyone thinks I'm some sort of player. Which I guess is true, from what they know of me. I haven't shown them anything to prove them wrong. So I guess I have no one to blame but myself. So I shouldn't be talking about it. But maybe if she would be my girlfriend, I could change my reputation. Just maybe.

"Earth to Sirius!" The guys yelled.

"Yep, I'm here."

"Mentally or physically?"

"Umm, both?"

"Nice try."

"Be nice!" Sirius whined.

* * *

A/n: Did you like it? Review and tell me, and please, if your gonna flame me, tell me what I did wrong and how I can fix it or it does no good to me! Or you for that matter! Like I said don't tell me my poetry is bad...I already knew that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

History of Magic, and Heather

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...unfortunately BUT I WILL!

A/n: WHO HERE IS IN LOVE WITH GOOD CHARLOTTE? I TOTALLY AM! YEAH!

* * *

Must stay awake! Christy thought during a History of Magic lesson. I decided to write a note to my friend Gina.

_Gina! Help! Oh no, I must stay awake, well I guess It wouldn't matter would it. It's not like I'll use this subject! Haha! Anyway, I wonder if he realizes he told us this yesterday? I totally am still obsessed! Muwhahahahaha! Is he boring you? You better not be taking notes because then, I would have to strangle you for actually paying attention in Binns' class...especially when we learned this yesterday, who cares about the stupid goblin rebellion! (Throws a piece of paper at him, it goes through him) TEACH US SOMETHING NEW! Oh well didn't work. I should go I don't know why, he never catches us, but I'm running out of things to say. Lylas, ttyl, Buh-Bye,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Christy_

There, Christy said in her head.

I crumpled it up and threw it at Gina. I watched Gina read and laugh at it. Wrote something down and threw it back at me. I opened it up.

_Of COURSE I'm NOT paying attention! He probably doesn't realize that either. Yes I realized you're still obsessed. Too bad throwing a piece of paper at him wouldn't work. Wanna piece of gum?_

_Lylas, ttyl, Buh-Bye, LoL,_

_Gina._

I scribbled down:

_OF COURSE I WANT A PIECE OF GUM! What do you think? Come on! Think, Gina, think! What kind do you have? Oh no, it's Heather. Hold on I have to tell her off! -_

"Hi, Heather."

"Oh, no, it's you!"

"Yep!"

"Christy, leave me alone! I don't feel like dealing with you today."

"I wanna know how you made Ravenclaw."

"Because I'm smart, I can see you made Gryffindor because you're brave right? Well you'd have to be brave to stand up to me!" Heather said.

"You're not all that big and bad, sorry to break it to you...no I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Girls!" Professor Binns said. "I'm trying to teach!"

"Okay, sorry."

Heather took her seat and Pro. Binns droned on and on.

_Whoa, I got Binns to talk to me, that's a first! Mwuahahahahahahaha, I guess all I have to do is work my evil charm!_

I threw it at Gina again. She read and dug into her purse. Took out a piece of gum and threw them both at me.

_I have Bubble gum. That's a good kind right? Here you are. Telling off Heather was GREAT! I can't believe you actually did it! You got BINNS to talk, you have evil powers and I LIKE it! Okay, shit, Binns is looking here._

I put the gum in my mouth and chew it. Finally, after what seemed hours, class was over. When I was in the hallway waiting for Gina, Sirius Black came up. My heart fluttered.

"Nice telling off their, Christy." He said.

"Thanks." I said, he knew my name. I feel so special!

"Well I gotta go, see you at lunch then." He said.

"See ya!" I said causally.

When Gina came out. I told her everything that had happened. I could tell she was jealous. Every girl in school wanted to be with Sirius.

**Sirius' POV**

I was sitting there in History of Magic, bored, as always. I was staring at Christy...again. When she got up and started telling off the Ravenclaw girl, Heather, a snobby, rich, pretty, bitchy girl in Hogwarts. It's wonder she got in Ravenclaw she should be in Slytherin they way she acts.

"Hi, Heather."

"Oh, no, it's you!"

"Yep!"

"Christy, leave me alone! I don't feel like dealing with you today."

"I wanna know how you made Ravenclaw."

"Because I'm smart, I can see you made Gryffindor because you're brave right? Well you'd have to be brave to stand up to me!" Heather said.

"You're not all that big and bad, sorry to break it to you...no I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Girls!" Professor Binns said. "I'm trying to teach!"

"Okay, sorry."

Heather took her seat and Pro. Binns droned on and on.

Whoa, I thought, that was awesome. Not only did my one and only love tell off the bitch, but also she got Binns to talk. Wow.

After class I got up my nerve to talk to her.

"Nice telling off their, Christy." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well I gotta go, see you at lunch then." I said.

"See ya!" She said causally.

I walked off like it was nothing, but really it felt like forever for me to build up my nerves to talk to her. I hope she comes and sits with us at lunch. But what would I say? How would I start the conversation? Too many questions.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Poetry, Quidditch, One Girl

Later on in the common room...

I was doing my DADA report on werewolves. I was bored after five minutes of it. I leaned back wondering how I could escape it. When the unmistakable sound of a jar braking and the sound of grunting sound came. I turned around to see -

"REMUS!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too! I didn't know anyone was there! Here, let me!"

"It's okay."

"No really." I insisted.

I bent over and pick up most of the papers. And picked up one with ink covered in it. I could only make out a little of it:

C----------I'm

---------love?

R---------------

----------you--

S----------confess-----

Time -----------

I couldn't make out the rest but before I could make anything of it. Remus ripped it out of my hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like anyone reading my -"

"You write poetry?" I asked. He was becoming dreamier by the minute.

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered.

"That's so cool! Can I read some sometime?" I asked as if I had knew him forever and we were great friends.

"Yeah, if you really want -" He started.

"Oh, I would!"

"Okay, how about Saturday at 6:00?"

"Perfect!"

"Okay, how about here?"

"Perfect again!"

"Okay! See you then!"

"Bye!" I was disappointed to see him go, but I was so excited about Saturday!

The next day,

"THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!" I screamed as we got into the common room not caring about anyone else.

"Really!" Gina said following me.

Gina and me went into conversation.

Later on, Sirius Black and his group of "Marauders," came in.

"Hey Sirius, we're going up to the dorm ok?" We heard James, Remus, and peter say.

"I think I'll stay here." Sirius said.

"Okay, later." They said as they walked up tot heir dorm.

Sirius sat down and read his book.

"Go on, talk to him!" Gina said.

"No, I don't wanna!"

Gina got up and pushed me over and I stumbled into Sirius on the moth-eaten couch.

"Oh, hello, Christy!"

"Hi Sirius!" I said shooting a death stare over at Gina.

"Well I'm tired," Gina said. "I think I'll go to bed! Night!"

"Night, Gina." Sirius said.

"Night." I said shooting another stare at her.

"So," he said.

"So."

"Ummm, going to the Quidditch game this Sunday?" He said hopefully.

"Umm, yeah, planning on it." I said. "Though, I was never a good flier."

"Want me to teach ya?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, how about tomorrow at 6:00 at the Quidditch pitch!"

"Okay."

"Okay, see you later!" He said happily.

"Wait what's tomorrow?"

"Saturday!" He called.

"Oh, Sirius! Sirius!" I called up. But it was too late he was already up there.

"Oh, no this is bad!"

All of the next day, I tried to catch one the guys, but they were off to places unknown.

Finally it was six. I decided to go with Remus, I mean, I did make the plans with him first.

I went in the common room and there he was. Suddenly, I didn't care about Sirius. I just wanted to be here with Remus.

"Hey, Christy."

"Hey Remus. So what have you go for me?"

"Well I got these, in this folder."

"Okay." I was looking through and found the paper that was ruined. It was re-written. Suddenly Remus got this odd look on his face, I began to read it:

**C**hristy can't you see I'm

**H**astily in love with you?

**R**eally, I know I'm reserved, and silent but

**I** really love you!

**S**o, when will I confess my love for you?

**T**ime will tell, but until then

**Y**ou live oblivious to my love.

"Oops that wasn't suppose to be in there!" Remus said ripping that out of my hands.

"Did you write that?" I said amazed. Could he really love me back?

"Umm - yeah." He said as if he expected me to blow up.

"Maybe you could teach me how to write poetry." I said. Remus looked a little apprehensive.

"Well I-I"

I started to write out -

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Poetry and a Ruined Moment

Disclaimer: Well already know I own NOTHING!

A/n I didn't put this last time did I? Oh well!

* * *

I started writing:

**R**emus is mine!

**E**xciting and all.

**M**y god, how I could have lived without him is a mystery to me.

**U** would be

**S**urprised at how much I love him.

"How's that?" I asked. He looked it over in disbelief.

"Is that how you truly feel about me?"

"Would I lie?"

"No, I have a confession to make, I've loved you since the first time I've ever saw you."

"Me too."

I put my arm around his neck we kissed. The kiss got deeper and deeper until it felt like we'd never part, and to tell you the truth. I didn't want it to. Sirius was the farthest thing from my mind until –

"So we were too busy snogging with my best friend to come to our date, were we?" Said a voice.

We parted and I turned to the voice hoping that it was just my imagination. Too bad it wasn't. It was Sirius, just standing there like he had been betrayed.

"Sirius!" I said jumping up.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"What's going on? Christy and I were going to practice Quidditch. But I see why you stood me up! So what's your excuse?" He asked.

"Well you see –" I started.

"Why did you do that Christy?"

"Like I was going to say was I told Remus that I would read his poems. And then I told you I would practice Quidditch with you then when I realized that it was on the same time, I tried to tell you but you couldn't hear me. Then I tried all day today to find you but I couldn't so, I went with Remus because his was first." I explained quickly.

"I see well I still can't see why you didn't go to the Quidditch pitch first! I mean I love you Christy." Sirius said.

"What?" Normally that would swoon me but not this time. "You love me? And how many of these girls have you told that too?"

"Well –"

"All of them? So lets say that you really are telling the truth this time...what are you going to do to prove that to me?"

We all stood around (for what seemed like a long time) until Sirius –

* * *

A/n: yes that's a short chappie but I wanted to leave a cliffe!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Proof...Well Kinda

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/n Read ChristinaLupin stories their wonderful! (Make sure and review!)

* * *

We all stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Sirius pulled me into a passionate kiss, lip lock, arms around each other, making out type of kiss.

I guess Remus didn't want to see it because when he pulled apart Remus wasn't there.

Without a word, Sirius drifted off into his dormitory.

Leaving me standing there wondering weather that was good proof or not. He could kiss any girl weather fling or not! So I still had a decision to make.

I realized how many girls would die to be in this position and I just want to get out.

The next day...

I woke up. It was still dark outside. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't so I sat out in the common room.

Just waiting. Waiting for nothing. Because nothing would come.

I wondered what the time was. I looked at my watch. It was 5:00 am...I should be sleeping.

Today is the Quidditch game. But now I'm wondering if I should go because of Sirius. I love Quidditch, even though I can't play it. I still love to watch it. I am going to go. It will give me the chance to talk to Sirius. Which I desperately need. To tell him how I feel about that kiss. Even though I'm not quite that sure either.

I should figure that out before I try and talk to him.

At the Quidditch game...

Well we won...I think, I wasn't really paying attention. I was more worried about talking to Sirius.

Then I started to think about if Remus and Sirius weren't friends anymore because of me. Which made me even more determined to find out who I wanted.

For a while I thought about not choosing anybody. But I couldn't bear that thought. They would've been fighting over nothing and I don't want them to feel foolish.

So, who to choose?

After the Quidditch game I ran to find Sirius. Finally after a long search I found him.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled after him. "SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"I wanted to talk to you, but if you're in a bad mood I'll leave." I said sensing his anger.

"No, I want you to stay. I wanna talk to you too."

"Okay." Wondering if I should have witnesses.

"Last night, after the kiss, I thought about it as proof that I really loved you, and I didn't think it was good. I mean I could kiss a girl weather their a fling or not. So I think I'm ready to give you that proof."

"So what is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there stunned. He'd never asked a girl to be his girlfriend. He just asked them out. Was this the proof I was waiting for?

"I understand that you're shocked. I'll give you some time to answer it." Sirius said, a little disappointed. And he walked away.

I was still standing there. Weighing the guys. Who was the one I wanted to most?

I ran to Gina. I told her everything that has been happening to me. Gina looked at me with amazement.

"I don't know who to choose!"

"I know!"

"I love both but can only have one!"

"How about the one true kiss?"

"That was Remus. Sirius only made me confused!"

"Go with Remus then!"

"But Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Then go with Sirius!"

"But what about Remus?"

"(Sigh) I'm not helping you no more, good night!"

"NOOOO GINA!"

"Too late!"

I decided I should get to bed too.

Then the answer came to me, I knew I who I should pick!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Man to Confront

Disclaimer: I own the plot that is it! And well I own the unimportant characters, and well I guess i own Christy, and she's an important character.

A/n I decided too not do alternate endings...too much time. Oh and if your wondering this is at the beginning of their seventh year so like yeah.

* * *

I awoke, feeling slightly better. Though I still had a sinking feeling. I had to let one of the guys down. I loved both but I think I know who to choose. I think it's the best choice. He always made me feel fuzzy. I had always loved him. He was also the first one I laid my eyes on.

I got up. Trying hard not to bother Gina, I got dressed. I looked at the time, it was 6:00. I thought that no one would be up. So I sat by the window. Watching time go by.

Several owls past me. They were so pretty. Some were snowy white, others plain black others just a color all their own.

Finally I felt I should go down to the common room. It was 6:30 still not expecting anyone for about a half-an-hour, I went down I saw someone there. The person I've been dreading to see. Sirius was there, obviously waiting for my decision.

I tried to leave without him seeing but he heard a noise and saw me.

"Christy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hi Sirius." I said a little disappointed that I wasn't quicker. I assumed Remus was upstairs, reading a book, or watching the owls, that would be like him. One of the many reasons I loved him.

"So have you made a decision?

"Umm yeah I have." I said. "Look Sirius, I would like to give you my answer but I think you already have an idea what it is. You do don't you?"

"Yeah, you've chosen Remus, right?" He said little disappointed.

"Yeah, I have. You see, we have nothing in common. And I realize that now. You should to because –" I started to cry.

"That doesn't matter! Haven't you ever heard opposites attract?" He asked.

"It's different. You belong with someone else, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I don't want another one! I want you!"

"There's plenty more, try Gina!"

"I still want you it won't be the same."

"Trust me, you'll fall madly in love with someone else. I don't think there's a girl in this school who doesn't want to go out with you! Just try them, please for me."

"Okay."

"Just promise me one thing." I told him.

"What's that?"

"Don't let this ruin your friendship with Remus. I don't want to be that kind of girl. I don't take pleasure in watching a great friendship get torn apart because of me." I told him hoping it would work.

"Don't worry, that would never happen. Now what did you say this girls name was – Gina?"

"Urgh! You're AWFUL Sirius Black! You could show at least _some_ compassion! And I'll talk to her about going out with you later but right now I have to talk to him."

"Now you have to promise me something." Sirius said to me.

"What?"

"More like two things really."

"What?" I asked again.

"First, treat Remus right, never break his heart."

"After what I put you two through...never."

"Okay, and we have to stay friends."

"WHAT? You thought that we would be strangers after this? NO! I wanna be one of your best friends!" I told him.

"Good, I was kinda worried."

"Why, you should know me better than that!"

"Right, now go find Remus."

"Okay bye Sirius." I said and I kissed bye on the cheek.

I left him standing there and went up to the boys' dormitory to find Remus.

When I finally got there, I opened up the door, and there he was just as I imagined him, sitting the window, reading a book. I glanced at the title and it was Huckleberry Finn. It was the same book he had been reading by the lake. I personally love Huckleberry Finn.

I moved over to him.

"Hello Remus."

* * *

A/n: It took me awhile to know which one she should choose...


	7. Chapter 7 Last chappie Tears flow freely

Chapter Seven

The Man I Love

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing...that sucks!

A/n: Yes, sadly this is the last chapter in _Two Heart...One Love_, but there will be a sequel called _Life After Love_ . It's about Christy and Remus' relationship, how Sirius and Gina's work out and much, much more. It will be longer than the next it's more of a starter to what's about to happen. I think I'll keep this series from where it left off, then go to _Life After Hogwarts_ , all the way up to Harry's seventh year so. Maybe I'll go to after that...I dunno. I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

I walked up to him.

"Hello Remus." I said.

"Christy?" Remus said, kinda surprised. "What's the matter? Have you made your decision?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." I said, trying to trick him, but I wasn't doing a very good job, my eyes were betraying the frown.

Remus must've not have been paying attention to my eyes because he got this sad look over his face and went back to reading his book.

"So, have you chosen Sirius?" Remus asked finally.

"Well, actually. NO!" I said after a while. He stared.

"Are you playing games with me Christy Williams?"

"I will ask you one more time Lupin, would I lie?" I said frustrated.

"I guess not."

"You only guess, well maybe I should rethink my decision shouldn't I?"

"No! Don't do that!"

"And what should ever change my mind?" I asked playfully.

Remus thought for a moment. Then he went over to me. Picked me up and spun me around, I was having a wonderful time. Then he let me down and kissed me, just like the first time. We sat down, we parted, disappointingly.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"I wanna treasure this moment forever." He replied.

We cuddled up together. I also wanted this to last forever. I knew I had made the right decision. I looked at my watch; it was 7:00! We had class, but I never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms.

"Remus."

"Hmm?"

"It's 7 and we have class today."

"Okay."

We just laid there.

"Remus I really have to get up."

"Why classes don't start till 8:30."

"Well, I am dressed. But what about when people are already down there?"

"So, let them talk."

"Remus!"

"Okay."

Finally we let go. I walked down to the common. Thankfully no body was up yet. It looked like Sirius had gone to breakfast. I went back up to my dormitory. Gina was up, getting dressed.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Sorting things out...Sirius Black wants to go out with you." I said as if it was nothing.

Gina stared at me like I'm insane when she's the one with her shirt halfway on. I laugh at this. Finally Gina came back.

"So you've chosen Remus?"

"No I chosen Sirius, YES!"

"Tell Sirius I'll go out with him."

"I'll do that, but one catch."

"What?"

"You have to be there when I do it!"

"...Umm I'll take it!" Gina said after thinking about it.

"Lets go." I said.

"Okay."

And we walked down to breakfast.

* * *

A/n: Soooo did you like it? I hope you did, well I'm off to go break the TV for playing Ashlee Simpson's Pieces of Me. (Which was a good song until the radio kept playing over and over again!)


End file.
